


Just Around the Corner

by Valgus



Series: Henceforth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama woke up on king-sized bed that wasn't his. </p><p>But even that wouldn't qualify as weird, because then he walked to a certain orange-haired middle blocker on his late thirties, on apron in a Scandinavian kitchen, cooking and talking about anniversary to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Around the Corner

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open to white ceilings and sunlight-flooded unfamiliar bedroom of white walls and wooden furnitures.

He grunted, squinting his eyes at the sun, and hoisted himself up. The bedroom he was in looked positively Scandinavian, like a piece of photograph from IKEA, and he was very sure that his bedroom didn’t look like that. Kageyama moved further on his seat and realised that he didn’t own a king-sized, beige-sheeted bed either.

Someone was cooking downstairs, judging from the sound of sizzling and the delicious smell hanging in the air. Kageyama could smell curry and fried egg, floating on fresh morning wind along with what smelled like freshly squeezed juice. He stepped down from the bed to polished wooden floor and made his way out of the very much foreign bedroom.

The bedroom he slept in was on the second floor. Outside the bedroom, he saw wooden stairs and descended down from it, through many framed photographs on the wall of two little boys who bore strong resemblance of him and a very familiar orange-haired teammate. Kageyama took his time and wondered whether this was an alternate universe where he was a child or some sorts, because those photos looked shiny and new, but he was definitely around his usual height, so there was no way he was five or six years old, like the boys on the photos.

After stairs, Kageyama found bland-colored but comfortable-looking dining room and then kitchen, which looked very much Scandinavian again, completed with small furniture in bright pastel colors.

Someone stood in that kitchen, his back facing Kageyama, and in dark blue apron, manning a pot of bubbling curry and a pan of sizzling eggs and bacon at the same time. He had messy, bedhair-looking orange hair and wore sea blue T-shirt that was crumpled from sleep.

Kageyama moved towards him, like he was pulled by gravity.

Could it be?

But the only orange-haired guy in Kageyama's life wasn’t that tall. Now, Kageyama could hardly see the top if his head. Gulping, Kageyama moved closer, just to see how the orange-haired man in dark blue apron had golden ring on his left ring finger, the very hand that was now closing the lid of the curry pot. Kageyama blinked, before placing his gaze to his own ring finger, where identical golden ring sat on the back of the hand that didn’t look much like his. Kageyama knew how the back of his hand looked like, but surely, last night, it didn’t look like that.

“Oh!” said a slightly high-pitched yet manly voice and Kageyama lifted his head to what looked like late-thirties Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes weren’t as big as when he was fifteen, but that honey-colored eyes were just as warm as the sun and as lovely when it squinted as Hinata looked at him. Though Hinata’s orange hair was as messy as ever, he had fine lines of showing age around his eyes, though his smile still spelled competition for Kageyama. The most noticeable thing of all was that Hinata’s eyes were almost on Kageyama’s eye level, which means that Hinata was considerably higher than when he was fifteen.

“I thought you’d wake up much later,” he grinned and placed two plates of fried eggs and bacon to the island counter. “It’s our free, leisure day, after all.”

Kageyama just blinked.

Did this mean they lived together? Or was he staying over at Hinata’s? The house was built and arranged like Kageyama’s taste, though, because Kageyama was sure Hinata’s own house would be Japanese-style. What about the rings on their fingers? Were they both married to their own respective wives and happened to have sleepover? Or could it possible that…?

“The kids are in Natsu’s,” Hinata said, fiddling with the juicer filled with orange juice. “They left yesterday, remember? God, I hope they don’t make too much ruckus there. You know how similar they are to us when we were young. Always making everything a competition, from teeth brushing, to who can reach dining table faster, to who run home faster from school...”

Kageyama could only mumble, “I-I see…” and was very much confused.

So he helped Hinata with carrying the breakfast plates, rice bowls, curry pot, and two glasses of orange juice to dining room, where they had their breakfast. At the end of the breakfast, Hinata reached to a very sleek remote control looking device and a hologram television popped out at the end of the dining table, showing morning news on summer’s temperature.

“Did you knock your head on your sleep or something?” Hinata chuckled, after he got enough from the television, that was now showing advertisement for new apartment in Mars. “You’re being weird today,” the carrot head smirked, “To-bi-o.”

Kageyama actually froze when he heard Hinata called him by first name. _Oh, of course,_ Kageyama tried to rationalise it, _If we were still friends until when we were about to turn forty, I suppose Hinata would call me by my given name instead of family one._

Hinata laughed, pulling Kageyama’s sight towards him again. He still laughed like when he was fifteen; free, loud, considerably noisy, and just… very much beautiful.

“You’re always weird when it’s near the anniversary,” Hinata said, as he started to arrange the empty plates on the dining table, in preparation to bring it back to the kitchen.

“What… anniversary?” Kageyama asked, feeling foolish and sluggish.

“ _Our_ anniversary?” Hinata raised his eyebrows, but not stopping his work.

Kageyama got vague idea that he had forgotten about this particular anniversary before. But it took Kageyama a solid three seconds to process that Hinata said it was their anniversary.

“ _What_ our anniversary?” Kageyama asked, now raising his eyebrows as well.

Hinata laughed, “Our wedding anniversary, duh!” He reached his phone and showed Kageyama, on see-through white smart phone, of a photo, in which Hinata wore greyish suit and Kageyama wore dark blue one as they walked under the shower of flower petals. Hinata was on his way to jump into the air with face full of smile, while Kageyama looked like he just cried a little.

“Oh,” said Kageyama weakly as he stared at the photo of his wedding to Hinata.

And then Kageyama woke up.

He was back on his bedroom again, with single bed and almost no furniture. He could hear the familiar bird chirping outside and he frantically reached to his phone to see that it was seven in the warm Sunday morning.

A loud munching and noisy breathing let Kageyama knew that Hinata was staying over and slept on guest futon, right next to Kageyama’s bed. He looked down at fifteen years old Hinata and the face of late-thirties Hinata returned to his mind. Kageyama looked at sleeping teenager Hinata and couldn’t decide who looked better; the fifteen years old Hinata or the late-thirties one. In the end, Kageyama decided that the Hinata who slept in front of him was cuter and the Hinata he saw on his dream was more mature and sexier.

So that was how their future house would look like. They had kids too, two of them on top of that, and they happened to have same characteristics with them as well.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata’s sleeping face and exhaled. He didn’t find his dream surprising, nor he was surprised that he would end up marrying Hinata. He just wished he could stay around in that dream longer so he could see what kind of volleyball achievements they got when they passed mid-thirties.

But, Kageyama thought, as he stepped down from his bed to tuck Hinata into his guest futon, things like that could wait. After all, Kageyama somehow felt like that it wasn't merely dream, but more like of a peek of what his future looked like.

And the best part was that Kageyama knew he’d do anything to make such future come true, eventually, to that gorgeous house, to his future children, and to Hinata smiling at him as he talked about their wedding anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Future, married KageHina is just so lovely... (weeps)
> 
> It's another fluffy drabble I made and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
